


All Eyes On You

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Trini was getting used to being a power ranger, and most of all, learning how to be a friend to these teenagers who she honestly considered her family, though she'd never admit it out loud. But when Jason gets sick from a new enemy and can barely move, he leaves Trini in charge of the team. Now this, this is something Trini never expected.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	All Eyes On You

Trini would never admit it, but she enjoyed being a power ranger. It was an escape from her normal life of being yelled at by her mother, being expected to act and dress like a girl, have perfect grades, basically anything in her life telling her to be something she isn't.

Then there's school. Trini has gotten used to being the new girl and being good at staying invisible. She liked it that way, not having to get close to anyone or have people notice her and judge her just like her mother. Now though, she has a rag tag group of friends who she'd die for, just like they'd do the same. The biggest problem now though is she's no longer invisible anymore. Random kids comment behind her back, laughing about her and her friends. It usually doesn't bother her, but seeing as most of the comments are about her friends, mainly Kimberly and Jason, yeah, it starts to bother her.

But after that, they go down to the pit to train when school is over and it's the best feeling in the world. Yes, it's tough and physically draining but seeing her friends, her family, laughing and fighting either with each other or against each other, she wouldn't trade it for the world. This is where she feels like Trini. This is where she feels like home.

**************  
It's been 2 months since Rita's attack, and everyone in Angel Grove seems to have slowly recovered from it. Everyone but the power rangers. Ever since the attack and the warning Rita gave them about there being others, the rangers had been constantly training and preparing for anything.

"Alright guys, let's go again!" Jason called out, his voice projecting through the pit's hollow walls. They were in small groups, fighting one on one. Trini was paired up with Zack, while Kimberly was paired with Billy. Jason wanted to observe everyone's moves to see where they could improve in order to strengthen their techniques.

"You better not go easy on me, crazy girl." Trini rolled her eyes, but gave him a challenging smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it, homeboy." They danced around each other until Trini lunged forward to take the first hit. Zack blocked and moved to the side, kicking and swinging his legs to try and throw her off, but Trini knew Zack's fighting style. Trini was smart, and had taken self defense classes and other fighting classes before. Not only that but she was pretty observant and knows how everyone fights now. Like right now, Zack would use his lower body more, using his leg strength to his advantage until he can throw her off by adding a few punches in the mix. It worked for a while until Trini picked up on the pattern and used her skills and short height to her advantage.

When Zack went in for a kick, she dodged to the side and then was able to grab Zack's arm when he threw in what he would think was a sneaky punch, and then flip him over onto his back, pinning him to the ground. He landed with an umph, and rubbed his back where there would no doubt be a big bruise in the morning. "Dang girl, you about pulled my arm off!" He said dramatically, but still with a playful smile on his face 

"Aw I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll remember to pull it off then." Zack just laughed it off as Trini bent down and lent him her hand, which he took quickly as she pulled him off the ground. "Good job Trini, you can take a break after that one." Jason patted her on the shoulder, as if he was a proud father. She never knew she'd ever be friends with a football player before, but now she can't imagine Jason not being in her life. He always looked after everyone, even when most of the weight was on his shoulders since he was the leader.

Off to the side she picked up her water bottle, took a big swig, then sat by Jason to watch the others continue to train. After a few minutes of silence, she could feel Jason's gaze on her and she was starting to tense up from the unspoken thoughts until Jason decided to clear his throat and speak. "How were you able to do that move, T?" The question threw her off guard. Was Jason not watching her just now? She didn't think it was anything too special.

"What do you mean?" Jason just shrugged and stared off at the others still fighting in the pit. "I mean like, you just knew when Zack was gonna throw a punch and you literally caught his fist and flipped him over. I don't think anyone could've predicted that."

Trini felt a bit bashful at the praise, not really used to getting much at all in her life. But to her, this wasn't such a big deal. It was pretty simple what Zack was doing, at least to her it was.

"I don't know J, he just has a pattern to him ya know? He tries to make it seem like he's only using his legs but then after a certain kick he goes for a punch to throw you off. I just caught on to it I guess." She shrugged, as if it wasn't such a big deal but when she turned towards Jason, she could see his face was agape and eyes widened.

"Damn, not even I caught on to that. Are you sure you're not the leader instead?" He chuckled a bit, even though she could sense that there was a bit of insecurity there to his voice. She chose to ignore it though and instead playfully bump his shoulder. "Nah man, trust me. Out of everyone here I'm glad that you're the leader. I mean, could you imagine Zack being the leader?" Jason cackled at that, even cringing at the thought.

"Hah, yeah I guess you're right." She patted his shoulder for good measure before walking back to go train. She glimpsed back at him to see that his eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere and clearly thinking about something. She sighed to herself at the sight. Hopefully he takes her words to heart.

**************

About a week later, Trini found herself laying in bed at about 11:00 pm, blasting death metal into her ears. She found it hard to sleep lately ever since Rita had attacked her while she was asleep that one night. Ever since then, she never felt a hundred percent safe in her own home, besides her scary mother. She didn't get much sleep anymore, and had to resort to staying up late listening to music to try and clear her head enough in order to get some type of rest.

She was at ease until it felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed onto her window where she saw a dark shadow looming through. She instantly panicked and slipped off the bed, then jumped up into a fighting position. Her fears however slowly subsided once she saw who was actually crawling inside.

Kimberly slid through, holding a small bag while trying not to trip and fall. "What the hell Kim! I literally almost just decked you in the face!" 

Kimberly looked up, seeming to feel a little bit guilty for worrying her which caused Trini to loosen up her quick anger spurt. "I'm sorry! I just thought I'd come over and surprise you with donuts since Krispy Kreme is open again."

And just like that, Trini was no longer upset. Instead she ran up to Kim to try and grab the donut bag, only for Kim to pull it out of the way with a smug expression. "Gimmie!" Trini practically pouted, which only made Kim smile wider. "Nuh uh, not until you say the magic word!" Trini basically chased Kim around the room trying to grab ahold of the bag, while also trying to be as quiet as possible in case her family woke up.

"Give me the sugar or I'll tackle you into a headlock?" Kimberly just stayed all smug and slowly leaned towards Trinis face, causing Trini to catch her breath at how close their faces were to each other. "Oh yeah, what kind of sugar are we talking?" Trini felt her cheeks flush as she pushed Kim in the shoulder, causing the girl to laugh at the reaction. 

"Alright fine, please?" Trini grumbled quietly, crossing her arms in defeat while trying to clear all the gay thoughts running through her head. Why did Kimberly have to be such an ass sometimes? An extremely hot one too?

Kim just chuckled and handed her the bag which she snatched quickly to pull out a pair of chocolate and glazed donuts. Ah yeah, Kimberly knew just how to win Trinis heart, that was for sure.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about their days and the boys until they were both yawning too much to the point where they realized just how late it was.

Trini quickly turned off the light and joined Kimberly in the bed while trying to conceal every gay thought she was having about it. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, but everytime they did, Trini would try not to think too much about it. Sometimes Trini just wished this stupid crush would go away, but somehow Kimberly would find a way to keep adding fuel to it. Like right now, as Trini is laying down and facing away from Kim, she feels an arm wrap around her waist and a body snuggle up against her. Oh yeah, she was gonna be stuck with this crush for a long time.

**************  
Saturday detention went by in a blur, but something was different this time. Usually everyone was here but for some odd reason, Jason wasn't there today. Confused and worried, the gang all agreed to try and go find him when neither one of them could get a hold of him on the phone. Their first instinct was the pit, since sometimes Jason liked to go there on his own to learn new moves and figure out what to do for the next training session. When they arrived though, nobody was there. Well, nobody except a panicking robot.

"Rangers please come quick! We have a problem!" Everyone suddenly seemed to panic, worried that something terrible had happened or worse, that Rita was back. That thought made Trini almost feel sick. She didn't want to deal with that crazy bitch ever again. The team quickly followed Alpha into the ship to find Jason laying down, looking pale and as if he was about to pass out. 

"Jason! Oh my God what happened?" Kimberly was the first to run to him, the others quickly behind her. Trini noticed a bandage on his shoulder, making Trini all the more worried. "Rangers, I hate to inform you all but, there's a new threat on the loose. And Jason seemed to be the one to first encounter them." Zordon's voice echoed through the ship, causing everyone to slightly jump at the sudden voice.

"What'd they do to him?" Trini asked, worried not only about the fact that there's literally someone out there right now doing whatever they want and how Jason looks like he's literally dying.

That's when Jason tried to move, causing Kimberly and Zack to try and help him sit up without causing him pain. His voice was dry and husky, sounding like he took a beating before they got there. "S-son of a bitch attacked me before I could leave for detention. He was wearing a cloak and I tried to fight him off but he cut me right in the shoulder. He left afterwards, which confused me until I started to feel weak and sick. Apparently, his knife was laced with some type of poison."

Everyone was concerned, worried for the poor boy's health. "Poison? Are we able to get it out somehow?" Billy spoke up, with a curious but distressed look on his face. Alpha was the first to answer him. "We were able to get the poison out when he got here, but the effects will probably take about 2 weeks to wear off."

Jason groaned in agony, causing Trini to come over and start rubbing circles into his back. "I-I need to-

"No you need to lay down and recover. Whatever this threat is we can figure it out, but right now you need to rest." Trini knew Jason was stubborn, and she hated how defeated he looked. She knows how hard he tries to be a good leader, and he is, but she knows he sometimes thinks he isn't and right now she can see that he feels like he's letting everyone down.

Zordon's voice booms across the ship once more. "You should take him home and make sure he recovers. After that though, stay vigilant and keep training. I fear that this isn't the last time we'll have to deal with this threat." And with that, the giant head was gone.

The team turned their attention back to the sick Jason as they tried to gently pick him up like that time when Billy died. Trini shook her head at the thought. Never again.

Before they could get him off the ground Jason quickly spoke up. "Wait! B-before we go, I need to say something."

They helped him sit up again, and Trini began to feel a little anxious when Jason looked directly at her.

"Trini." Everyone turned their attention to her, intrigued with what he wanted to tell her. Trini wasn't sure but the look on Jason's face had her nervous as hell.

"I won't be able to lead but if anything happens, I want you to be in charge. Until I'm back, you're the leader." Everyone was dead silent, which surprised her that not even Zack was making a comment.

"What? No way dude that's your thing. I don't know how to lead a freaking superhero team!" Trini wanted to run, it all felt like some sort of joke. Seriously, what did Jason even see in her? She couldn't lead a team. She can barely even keep her own emotions in check but having people depend on her? That was too much for her.

"I know that what I'm asking is a lot, but you're the most skilled and observant fighter on our team. If anyone here is fit to lead, it's you." Jason said, coughing harshly afterwards.

Trini wanted to argue back and tell him that literally everyone else here would be better but then someone took her hand and squeezed it. She turned around to see that Kimberly was standing beside her with a soft expression on her face.

"Don't worry T, I'll be here for you every step of the way." Trini still hated everything about this idea, but Kimberly showing her support and Jason's desperate but proud face kept any other words from coming out of her mouth.

Instead, a small and cracked "okay" was all she could muster up in the moment. Suddenly in that moment, she felt as if each person there were now her responsibility. 

Dammit Jason

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written a power rangers fic before but I've been obsessed with the fandom since I was younger and I love all of these characters. I'm not a huge writer and this is just a fun little idea that I've had since I've started reading a lot of Trimberly fics and other stories. Hopefully it's okay for an opening and if the time and motivation rises, I would love to continue!


End file.
